Extended Vacations Part One
by plazatree
Summary: Harry Potter, Man Who Defeated the Evilest Dark Wizard of All Time,is so desperate to be able to go out in public without being mobbed, he’s ready to try out Hermione's latest insaneideaat least people don't know him in the past.


**Extended Vacations **– **Part One**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

Summary: Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Man Who Defeated the Evilest Dark Wizard of All Time, is fed up. He is so desperate to be able to go out in public without being mobbed that he's ready to do anything. And Hermione's latest idea, mad though it seems, is insane enough for him to try it out….at least people don't know him in the past.

CHAPTER ONE

It was a beautiful, sunlit day in late August. Terry Sloane walked down the street, in an unusually good mood, humming to himself (earning a few strange looks from the passers-by). He was in such a good mood, in fact, that he failed to notice where he was going and walked straight into a lamppost. Slightly dazed, he shook his head hard, attempting to make those annoying little birds twittering around his head go away.

When they finally left, he continued walking, ignoring the sniggers of a five year old clutching her mother's hand. Never mind irritating infants, he had got a raise that day, and intended to spend it on something for which he'd been saving for a long time.

Finally reaching the Leaky Cauldron, he entered, nodding a friendly hello to the old, toothless barman Tom. He hurried to the back, and quickly tapped his wand to a certain brick in the wall. Passing through the arch, Terry nearly ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies, threading his way through the hordes of wizards in the shop to finally reach the stand where IT was - _the best, latest Nimbus Two Thousand and Seven… his dream broom._ Terry nearly burst into tears at the sight. So beautiful, so sleek, - so perfect!

Taking one carefully, cradling it in his arms rather more carefully than he would a babe, he hurried to the counter, emptying a small pouch filled with galleons on to it. After getting the guarantee and receipt, he walked out of the shop, feeling like he was walking on air.

He was about to head for the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, when he heard something that made his head turn.

"Yes, I heard Harry Potter is in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes… apparently he's giving out autographs!"

Terry stopped dead. So _the _Harry Potter was giving out autographs, was he?

Twenty minutes later, he finally managed to elbow his way through the _extremely_ large crowd in front of the popular prank store. To his disappointment, the twin proprietors were standing just in front of the closed doors, with their wands out. The reason for the display of wands was made obvious a few seconds later, as both twins raised their wands to their throats and mumbled something under their breaths. Terry had had just enough time to wonder what they were up to when they opened their mouths, shaking their heads at the crowd.

"WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT HARRY POTTER IS NOT CURRENTLY HERE, AND ALL OF YOU ARE REQUESTED TO LEAVE NOW – WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES WILL REOPEN AFTER LUNCH!"

Terry, who had been unlucky enough to be close to them, winced and rubbed his ears. Stupid twins. Oh well, maybe he'd get his broom signed some other time……he walked to the pub, once again lost in happy visions of himself scoring a hundred and fifty points the next time he played a game. Humming to himself again, he was nearly at the Leaky Cauldron- when he walked straight into a lamppost for the second time that day.

* * *

"Harry, mate, you're going to have to figure something out soon."

The tall, thin boy in question nodded ruefully at (the rather taller) Ron Weasley, who was shaking his head at him.

"Honestly, Harry, this is getting out of control! You're not always going to be able to hide here, you know. It's ridiculous and you _do_ need to get out in the sunshine sometimes." Hermione Granger said exasperatedly. "How can you go on like this? And we still haven't managed to get that new cauldron or those new books – and there's supposed to be some really rare books they got in there… they'll all go out of stock…"

"Harry, you _are_ going to have to do something about it sometime, you know."

Harry Potter shrugged his shoulders at Ginny Weasley. "What d'you guys expect me to do?" he demanded. "I can't exactly go out there and tell them to get lost-wait, that's a rather good idea, come to think of it…"

"Use the Sonorus charm if you want to do that, mate-"

"-Yeah, nothing quite like it for yelling at a large mob of wizards-"

"- Although you shouldn't try it with someone yelling right next to you, as you're liable to go deaf-"

"-Unless you happen to be wearing earplugs, of course-"

"-And it's not recommended even then-"

"-trust us, we know from experience."

Harry stared at Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire, older brothers of Ron and Ginny Weasley, founders of the Exploding Strawberries Association; the red-haired twins who were said to haunt Argus Filch's nightmares. The two of them were currently rubbing their ears and wincing.

"What're you two wearing earplugs for, anyway?"

"New product we're testing out,"one of the twins said absently. "So do you intend to do anything or what? Those disguises don't seem to have worked… "

Ron nodded emphatically. "I vote we ditch the idea." He ran a hand through his currently blond hair.

Hermione frowned at him.

"It was a good idea, you know, and it would've worked if Harry wasn't so noticeable! "

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The point, guys, is that we need to find a way to get into the open air without getting attacked by a bunch of autograph-hunting nutters! "

"We might as well go home now."

Hermione said dispiritedly. She rummaged in her purse, finally producing a list. "Fred, George, could you get these things for us, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, guys."

Harry got off his chair. With a final nod to the twins, he Disapparated to the Burrow with his closest friends right behind him.

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, so please be encouraging and REVIEW!


End file.
